poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot
'' Team Robot & The Wizard Of Oz ''is a crossover film to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot The film starts in sepia-tinted Kansas in the early 1900s. Dorothy Gale lives with her dog Toto on the farm of her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Dorothy and Toto get in trouble with a cruel neighbor, Miss Almira Gulch, when Toto bites her. Dorothy's family and the farmhands are all too busy to pay attention to her. Miss Gulch arrives with permission from the sheriff to have Toto destroyed. He is taken away, but escapes and returns to Dorothy; she decides to run away from home with Toto to escape Miss Gulch. They meet Professor Marvel, a phony fortune teller, who realizes Dorothy has run away and tricks her via his crystal ball into believing that her aunt is ill. She races home as a powerful tornado develops. Unable to get into the storm cellar, she seeks safety in her bedroom. A wind-blown window sash hits her head and she falls unconscious on her bed. She wakes to find the house spinning in the air, held aloft by the twister. In the storm outside the window she sees Miss Gulch pedaling her bicycle, who transforms into the cackling Wicked Witch of the West flying on a broomstick. The farm house crashes in Munchkinland in the world of Oz, where the film changes to Technicolor. Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, and the Munchkins, welcome her as a heroine because the house has landed on and killed the Wicked Witch of the East. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives to claim the magic ruby slippers worn by her sister. Glinda transfers them to Dorothy's feet instead. The Witch of the West swears revenge on Dorothy and Toto for her sister's death. Glinda tells Dorothy to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where the Wizard of Oz might be able to help her get back home. On her way to the Emerald City, Dorothy meets and befriends the Scarecrow who wants a brain, the Tin Woodsman who desires a heart, and the Cowardly Lion who is in need of courage. Their faces resemble the farmhands. They join Dorothy to ask the Wizard for their respective consciously declared quality: brain, heart, and courage. The witch tries to stop Dorothy and his friends from entering the emerald city by growing a deadly poppy field which then backfires thanks to Glinda. They meet the Wizard (in the form of a flaming head) who agrees to grant their wishes when they bring him the Witch of the West's broom. On their quest to the Witch's castle, they exhibit what they seek. The Witch's flying monkeys ambush the four and capture Dorothy and Toto. At the castle, the Witch again fails to get the slippers due to a magical barrier, and remembers Dorothy first has to be killed. Toto escapes and leads her friends to the castle. After defeating three Winkie Guards and stealing their uniforms, they march inside and free her, but the Witch and her guards eventually trap them. After she sets fire to the Scarecrow, Dorothy instinctively splashes a bucket of water on the flames; the Witch is also hit by it and melts. The guards unexpectedly rejoice now that she is dead, and they give Dorothy the charred broom in gratitude. Back at the Emerald City, the Wizard refuses to grant their wishes, and Toto exposes the "Wizard" as a normal middle-aged man (who resembles Professor Marvel) that has been operating and controlling the wizard; he admits to being a humbug. He then grants their wishes by giving the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal, and the Tin Man a heart-shaped pocket watch, and that is enough to convince themselves that what they sought has been achieved. He then prepares to get Dorothy home in his hot air balloon, and Toto runs away, Dorothy follows, and it leaves without her. Glinda soon arrives and tells her that she can still return home by tapping her heels together three times and repeating, "There's no place like home." She "returns" home coming to consciousness on her bed surrounded by her family, the farmhands and Professor Marvel, and Toto as well. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Coco *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie), Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Finn & Jake *Jenny Wakeman *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Gumball, Darwin & Anasis *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby, Mordecai, Margaret & Eileen *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah & Tigerman Other Heroes *Thomas, the Steam Team (Percy, James, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby & Emily), the Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Stephen & Gator *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver & Blaze *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Blythe, Zoe, Russell, Pepper, Penny, Sunil, Vinnie & Minka *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 *Tennesse Tuxedo & Chumley *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Dusty Crophopper *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Bobert & Carrie *Princess Skyla *Princess Yuna *Tom & Jerry *The Mixels *Snowdrop *Scotch Villains *Bowser *Diesel 10 *Dr. Eggman *Major Nixel *The Nixels Main Cast *Dorothy Gale *Professor Marvel/The Wizard/Doorman/Cabbie/Guard *Hunk/Scarecrow *Hickory/Tin Man *Zeke/Cowardly Lion *Glinda the Good Witch of the North *Miss Almira Gulch/The Wicked Witch of the West *Aunt Em *Uncle Henry *Nikko (the Winged Monkey King) *Toto *the Munchkins *the Winkie Guard Captain *Lollipop Guild/Munchkins *Soldier/Winged monkey *Munchkin Coroner *Munchkin Mayor *Braggart Munchkin *Fiddler/Town crier/Soldier *Lead trumpeter/Soldier/"Sleepyhead"/Villager *the Littlest Lullaby League *Munchkin Villagers Songs # Trivia *N.A.N.O. and Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman will become boyfriend and girlfriend in this film. Category:TMNTHedgehog5